


there's been no one like him anywhere

by evie_maria



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not much plot, background Adashi, background romellura in future chapters, christmas theme??, its pretty cute, just keith and lance being dumbass boyfriends, kinda canon compliant??, klance, written pre season 8
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evie_maria/pseuds/evie_maria
Summary: Keith is new to this relationship stuff but maybe, with Lance by his side, he'll figure it out.Or, they're both dumbasses who are ridiculously in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I had this chapter written for quite a while and I have more planned but my life is very busy with exams etc so I thought I'll just post this anyway. There will hopefully be more chapters? If people like it??   
> The basic idea is that the war has just ended, klance have stopped being pining fools and finally gotten together. They're trying to settle into their new life as boyfriends. It'll pretty much be fluff with no plot because it's what they deserve and with season 8 coming to smite us in a few weeks I figured I'd write something nice and relaxing. It will also have a Christmas theme because fuck yeah Christmas
> 
> Follow me on twitter: @lanceisheroic  
> Follow me on tumblr: @chuuyasvoicecracks

Keith had been dating Lance for approximately 28 hours and 17 minutes and he was kind of panicking.

It wasn’t that he was unhappy- having warm, fluttery feelings for someone was uncomfortable, especially if you were stuck in space with them for over a year, so having them experience those feelings right back was always nice. It was just that this was all so _new_.

There had to be a rulebook for this, right? There were simplified instructions for everything these days. ‘Dummies’ Guide to Being a Boyfriend’. It had a nice ring to it.

“What are you thinking about?” asked Lance.

They were sitting on the roof of the Garrison, waiting for the sun to set. It had been Keith’s idea; the roof was a great viewing point, and it would be nice to see the stars from their own planet again. They had snuck upstairs, armed with blankets and flasks of hot chocolate, ready for some stargazing. This was pretty much the first time since the war had ended that Keith had been able to gather his thoughts, hence why panic had suddenly struck. Which was ridiculous, he thought. He was finally in a relationship with Lance, the guy he’d kind of had a super massive crush on for God knows how long. What was there to panic about?

“How did you know I was thinking?” he asked.

“Because you had that faraway, dreamy look in your eyes Pidge told me you used to have when you were looking at me. Only you weren’t looking at me and you didn’t even blush or pretend to be grumpy when I just put my hand on yours.”

Keith looked down and realised that Lance’s hand was indeed on top of his. He almost snatched it back like he’d touched a hot stove, but after the initial ‘ _oh-my-god-lance-is-holding-my-hand_ ’ freak out passed, he relaxed.

“I was just thinking that I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing.”

“Well, that’s okay. I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing, like, 90% of the time.”

“Yeah, I figured that out a long time ago.”

“You were supposed to disagree,” scolded Lance, poking Keith in the stomach. “Rule number one: if your boyfriend says something self-deprecating, tell him he’s wrong.”

Keith’s mouth went dry. “Wait…boyfriend?”

Lance’s mouth twitched humorously. “Yes, Keith, that’s the term typically used to describe one’s male significant other.”

“See, I told you I don’t know what I’m doing,” huffed Keith, resting against the wall and looking up to the sky, which was starting to turn a darker blue. The air felt crisp and cool against his cheeks. “I’ve never had a boyfriend before.”

“In my defence,” said Lance, shuffling closer to Keith and sneakily placing his free hand on his chest, feeling Keith’s firm muscles beneath his palm, “I haven’t, either.”

“Yeah, but at least you’ve _been_ a boyfriend.”

Lance rubbed Keith’s chest subtly, trying to get his boyfriend to relax. It seemed to work; Keith sighed quietly and his breathing slowed down. “Settle down, mullet. Not much has changed. We’re still Lance and Keith, kind of frenemies, co-leaders of Voltron, the red and blue paladins. Only difference is that now I can kiss you and hold your hand if I want to. And call you pet names.”

“Well, when you put it like that…” Keith turned his head and smiled at Lance, who grinned back, blue eyes twinkling. “So we can still do our stupid arguing?”

“Of course. I’ll still make fun of your mullet, don’t you worry.”

“As if you haven’t fantasized about running your hands through it for the last year.”

Lance coughed loudly, a light blush dusting his cheeks. For all Keith’s talk of not knowing how to be a good boyfriend, he was damn good at making Lance flustered. He quickly recovered himself as a question crossed his mind and he picked up Keith’s hand, playing with his fingers, then he asked playfully, “how could you ever fall in love with me? Like, how did you begin? As far as I remember, I was always kind of an asshole.”

“Yeah, you were.”

“Rule number one, Keith!” interrupted Lance, waggling his finger in the air sternly. “Rule number one!”

“That wasn’t self-deprecating, that was just honesty!”

“You better be about to say something flattering and romantic to make up for that,” grumbled Lance, settling down again.

“Well, I don’t really know exactly when it started. I think it was cradling you in my arms that first made me notice you, and it kind of snowballed from there.”

“Gooo ooon,” drawled Lance, folding his arms behind his head. “I’m listening.”

Keith rolled his eyes so far back he wouldn’t have been surprised if he’d seen his brain. “Well, as you said, you were a bit of an asshole at first, but I had this stupid crush on you. I thought you were cute, and funny, and tolerably nice when you weren’t trying to wind me up. But then,” he continued, avoiding meeting Lance’s gaze, “you became my right hand man and we grew closer, and from then on I was in love. After 2 years away from the team I thought it would have faded, but on returning I realised I loved you more than ever. I kind of gave up on you at that point, though.”

“Even though I called you the future?” pouted Lance.

“Yes, Lance. Even though you called me the future in front of everyone. I thought there was no hope.”

“Good thing I sorted my feelings out before you fell out of love with me then, huh?”

Keith didn’t think he could ever fall out of love with Lance. The mountains would turn to dust and the oceans would dry up before he fell out of love with Lance.

“Yeah. Guess so.”

A comfortable silence settled over the pair, then Lance grabbed Keith’s arm excitedly. “Look!”

Keith looked. The sun was finally beginning to sink over the horizon. As it did so, a cold breeze blew past, and they shivered and huddled closer together. Keith took a sip from his flask. “There’s a couple of stars out already.”

The sky was now a deep shade of orange, mixed with pink. The pair watched silently as the last traces of the sun disappeared. More and more stars were appearing now, shining through the darkening sky, and Lance nudged Keith.

“Can I put my arm around you?” he asked.

Keith chuckled quietly. “As if you have to ask.”

Lance grinned and slipped his arm around Keith, resting it securely on his boyfriend’s shoulders. Keith snuggled into Lance’s side, smiling so widely his cheeks were beginning to hurt. They cuddled together until they were literally fighting to stay awake, and neither had ever been so happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly just a bit of fun tbh, but next chapter will see them talk about their relationship a little more. Also, it's unapologetically cheesy and fluffy. (seriously, you might get cavities).
> 
> Note- when Adam says 'tea' at the end, he's referring to the evening meal, NOT the drink. Just in case it wasn't clear.

“Have you got it?”

“Yes.”

“Alright. Here I come.”

It was a sunny December afternoon, and Keith and Lance had been hanging out at Keith’s house when they’d taken it into their heads to decorate the house while Shiro and Adam were at the Garrison, so it would be a surprise for them when they got home. Lance was currently at the top of the ladders that led into the attic. His head and shoulders were sticking through the hatch, his feet on one of the metal rungs. After finding the tall cardboard box that contained the Christmas tree, he’d slid it down through the hatch and Keith, who was standing on the floor at the bottom of the ladder, had caught it and set it to one side. Lance now climbed down the ladder and folded it back up, closing the hatch.

“Right, if I carry it at this end,” said Lance, picking up one end of the box and tucking it under his arm. “And you take the other, we’ll take it downstairs.”

After almost tripping twice and coming dangerously close to knocking the pictures off the walls, the boys managed to get the tree downstairs. Lance pounced on it eagerly and opened the box.

“All the branches are number coded,” said Keith. “So let’s get them into individual piles and then slot each group into the main body of the tree.”

Lance opened his mouth to protest, but shut it again, realising Keith’s idea made sense.

“Don’t tell me,” said Keith. “You were going to just pull them out and put them in at random.”

Lance shrugged. Actually, that pretty much summed up what he’d had in mind. Sticking his tongue out at Keith, he tugged out the first branch and looked at the number. “Let’s just get this done, genius.”

They soon had all the branches sorted into groups on the floor and Lance looked proudly at their handiwork. “We sure are a good team!”

“The best,” grinned Keith. “Right, let’s get them onto the tree.”

They constructed the tree in the corner of the living room. Keith ran upstairs to get the box of decorations and Lance looked through a basket of CDs, trying to find some Christmas music. Keith returned to Mariah Carey blasting through the living room, and rolled his eyes. “This is like…the most generic Christmas song ever.”

Lance gasped and clutched his heart. “Keith, I am _offended_. We’re getting a divorce. Right now.”

“We’re not even married.”

“Yeah, which is _worse_. I can’t believe you would ruin our relationship like that. Rule number two,” he announced, putting his hands on his hips, “do not insult Mariah Carey. _Ever_.”

Keith burst out laughing. “Come on, silly,” he said, throwing a piece of tinsel at Lance’s head. “Let’s get on with this. I won’t insult her again.”

Lance barely noticed the tinsel bouncing off his shoulder. “Okay, but you’re on thin ice,” he teased, moving forwards to help Keith take out the decorations from the box.

They worked peacefully for a while, Lance humming to the Christmas songs under his breath. First, they wrapped the lights and tinsel around the tree, then they hung the baubles from the branches. Finally, Lance fixed the star to the top of the tree as Keith switched the lights on at the wall.

“It looks beautiful,” said Lance, wrapping his arm around Keith’s waist and cuddling him as he admired the tree. Keith froze and Lance laughed. “Relax,” he said, playfully digging his fingers into his boyfriend’s side. Keith squealed and jumped away.

“Don’t do that,” he said, glaring at Lance. “Hey, can we make _that_ a rule?”

“Why? Are you ticklish?” teased Lance, approaching Keith with his hands raised.

“Fuck you- no!” Keith turned and fled, closing the living room door behind him to try and slow Lance down. He sprinted up the stairs, panting, and darted into Shiro and Adam’s bedroom, hiding behind the door. Luckily, Lance ran straight past and into his own room. Keith knew he would try this room next, so he slipped out of the door and ran back downstairs. He tried to be quiet, but Lance heard and rushed after him.

“Got you,” he said, pouncing on Keith and tackling him onto the sofa. Panicking, Keith grabbed a cushion and flung it at his boyfriend’s face, but Lance was undeterred and shoved his hands under Keith’s arms, wriggling his fingers against the fabric of Keith’s red Christmas jumper.

Unbeknownst to the two men, the front door had been unlocked amidst the struggle. “Hey, hey, who’s being murdered?” asked Shiro, as he walked in to the sound of Keith’s shrieking.

“Oh, hi Shiro!” said Lance, ceasing his attack.

“Hi, you two,” called Adam. “I see you’ve done the tree for us! Very nice!”

“Glad you like it!” Lance watched as Shiro and Adam walked admiringly around the tree. Wanting to hear his boyfriend’s cute laughter again, he wrapped his arm around Keith’s ankles and fluttered his fingers up and down his socked feet.

Keith screamed and threw another cushion at Lance’s head. “Shiro, tell him to stop!” he whined through his laughter.

“How old are you, five?” laughed Lance, letting him go.

“Says the one who was fucking tickling me!”

“Stop fighting, you two,” chuckled Adam. “Lance, would you like to stay for tea? You’re more than welcome.”

“I’d love to, thanks,” said Lance. Keith muttered something about him being undeserving under his breath, but Lance wasn’t listening. “Shall I help you to make it?”

“No thanks, it’s fine. Why don’t you and Keith see if there are any Christmas movies on the TV?”

“Good idea!” Lance reached for the telly remote. Shiro picked up a fluffy white blanket from the armchair and tossed it over.

“Here you are, lovebirds. Have fun.”

“Shiro!” protested Keith. “Don’t say anything like that ever again.”

Lance rolled his eyes fondly. “Typical older brother, right?” he said, flicking through the channels. “Ooh, this is a good one. It’s cheesy, but I love it.”

“Don’t pretend you don’t love cheesy romantic movies, Lance.”

Lance grinned. “Alright, I do. Now shut up and let’s watch it.” He put the remote down beside him and cuddled up to Keith, pulling the blanket over them.

Keith put both his arms around Lance, holding him securely. Lance sighed. Now _that_ was warm and comfy. He leaned his head on his boyfriend’s chest, smiling to himself as Keith’s heartbeat echoed in his ear. He blushed when Keith softly kissed the top of his head. “Getting confident, are you?” he whispered, tilting his head up and grinning.

“Shhh,” whispered Keith, grinning back and cuddling Lance tighter. “Just watch the movie.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
